Kevamie Royalty AU
by mcfaye
Summary: Jamie is employed as Prince Kevin's new personal butler, which is difficult when one has a crush on said prince.
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The door Jamie was standing in front of was far too fancy for him to even be able to look at. He knew he had applied for this job and he had gotten it, but he still felt like he wasn't supposed to be here. Even in his borrowed tuxedo, he didn't feel special enough to go inside, much less talk to anyone he might meet in there. But, it was getting cold and getting dark, and if he stood out here any longer a guard might come out and tackle him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"No, no. He'd be fine. It would be fine./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After summoning his courage, he grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, hoping no one would greet him. When the door was fully pushed aside, he looked into the large main hall and another ornate door on the other side of the hall. The floor was marble, the walls looked to be something like velvet, and the ceiling seemed to be gold with intricate details carved into it. He swallowed hard and forced himself to take a step forward./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jamie's eyes glanced around the walls, the floor, and the ceiling, scanning for everything that was worth more than his house. He was partially glad that no one was there to judge him, but he wished someone would come in there and give him some sort of instructions. If someone came in there to yell at him and tell him that he wasn't supposed to be there and he had to leave at least he wouldn't be so unsure of himself. Then he could leave and never have to face the prince. When living as a commoner, he was slightly scared of him, as everyone was. Sure, it hadn't happened in centuries but he could still legally use the guillotine on anyone he pleased./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Okay, okay fine, he probably wouldn't send him to the guillotine. But the thought was still scary. Everyone he knew was scared of the prince, they were just two drastically different classes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Now, however, he wasn't just a citizen, and it felt strange. Since he had gotten the job as Kevin's butler and was actually inside the castle, he was a more important person. He was even considered a member of royal staff, which made sense, but he couldn't seem to be happy about it. Sure, he got to stay in a huge castle and all he had to do in return was fold things and pour tea. Not to mention working for royalty got you a huge paycheck./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""H-hello?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When Jamie got to the door he couldn't do anything but stare at it. He could just leave, he could just run back and never return, continue living as a normal person. He didn't have to do this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"No, he had to, he couldn't just leave, not when they were expecting another staff person to be able to do work for them. Jamie had a responsibility to work here, he was supposed to be here. The thought of standing next to Prince Kevin almost all the time was a little intimidating, but if he didn't stand next to him the whole damn day, who would? Then again, who needed someone to stand next to them 24/7?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After a minute or two Jamie realized saying 'hello' very quietly to a very thick door probably wouldn't get any response. He was going to have to knock, there was no way around it. He reached out for the brass knocker and brought it down upon the door twice. At first, no one answered, so he reached to knock again, but at that moment the door started to open and he pulled his hand back quickly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you my new butler?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Prince Kevin was as fancy as people described him to be. His dark red jacket was covered with gold and yellow embellishments, and the light reflecting off his crown was blinding. He was also rather attractive, his skin perfectly smooth and his hair gracefully hanging off his head. It's not like he didn't know what he looked like, he had seen him on TV before, but he looked even better in real life. His expression seemed flirtatious and curious, and he greeted him with a smirk. Jamie straightened his posture and folded his arms behind his back as a sign of respect./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, uh..my lord."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The words felt odd leaving his mouth, he didn't feel like he was supposed to be talking to him directly. Even worse, he had hesitated, he even said 'uh', the most unprofessional word in the universe. He felt as if he was going to be punched in the face. When Kevin registered his words, his smirk was far more prevalent./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""With speech skills like that, you could be my jester too."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kevin laughed softly, trying to use a joke to ease his glaringly obvious nerves. Jamie certainly did look awfully scared of him. His goal was to intimidate him slightly as with all of his staff, but if he was even a little meaner it looked like he was going to start crying./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When Jamie realized he was just joking, he laughed nervously, doing his best to stand up straight instead of cowering. Kevin thought to himself for a second, trying to remember the information he was given about his new butler. He wasn't the one who hired him, so he was struggling to remember his name./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Your name is Jamie, right?" Kevin scanned his face to make sure he was using the correct name for him. "Welcome, I'll have my guard show you to your room." Kevin cleared his throat before calling him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Derrick! Butler!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jamie jumped slightly as he shouted, for a prince he expected him to be more professional. Jamie breathed evenly, trying to calm himself down. A second later, a guard walked in behind Kevin, and he certainly didn't look too happy to be there. When he glanced at Kevin he scowled, and his expression didn't get any better when he looked at Jamie. He stood still and nudged his head to instruct Jamie to follow him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Stupid fucking entitled idiot-" The guard muttered under his breath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Shut up, Derrick!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Maybe people were right about Kevin being a ruthless leader, he had just told his guard to shut up. Although in fairness, it seemed the animosity was mutual./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The guard led him into the room behind Kevin, the throne room. Two large empty thrones sat at the end of the room in front of a set of marble stairs and a sort of stage. There were several musicians holding large instruments talking amongst themselves. From there they went through various hallways and then got to a door with a plaque stating that it was the servants quarters. Derrick twisted the doorknob and opened the door, leading to another hallway with many doors on either side. He turned around to face Jamie, and he re-straightened his posture./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay, your duties are as follows:" Derrick reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and read in the most unenthusiastic voice Jamie had ever heard./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You must serve tea, fold sheets, bring messages and mail to Kevin, always stand to his left, do anything he asks, wake him up, wait in his room until he falls asleep, dress him-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wait, what-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""-and provide emotional support. You start tomorrow morning. One more thing." Jamie stood idly as he thought of his responsibilities./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What's that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Good luck."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Derrick shoved the paper into Jamie's chest and walked away as it dwindled to the floor, muttering obscenities about his prince as he stomped out of the hall./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After watching him leave, Jamie turned back to see that the doors had small nameplates with the names of their residents. He walked over to the one that said 'Jamie', and opened the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The room was beautiful, with a canopy bed and a nice stack of silk pajamas, fluffy towels, and a spare tuxedo. Some better butler must have gotten to the room before him because there wasn't a speck of dirt or anything remotely messy in the room. Everything else was empty for him to fill, the tops of his desks and dressers were devoid of the trinkets he had in his room at home./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jamie had already gotten to the castle after dinner, so there was no reason to leave his room for anything, but he still had questions about the list of responsibilities the guard had given him. A few of the duties seemed excessive, and he was really hoping he didn't have to do such specific things. Particularly having to dress Kevin. He was a grown man, prince or not he could put on his damn clothes. Besides, Jamie didn't think he'd be able to keep a straight face while seeing him without clothes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jamie did his best to memorize the path they had taken to his room, and from there he figured he could just find him standing around somewhere. It's not like Derrick cared about his job very much. On his way out of one of the hallways, he bumped into someone, nearly falling onto his ass. He pulled back, scratching his neck and then looking up to check who he had to apologize to./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was-" at that moment he heard something clang to the floor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Upon his brain registering the appearance of who he'd hit, he realized he bumped into Kevin,br /and his crown had fallen onto the floor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jamie's voice dwindled and he froze, unable to form a coherent sentence. The silence as Kevin stared at him was deafening, and every second that passed felt like an hour. Kevin then bent down and grabbed his crown, dusted it off, and placed it back on his head. Jamie was uncertain of any punishment he'd receive for this, but he could feel that it wasn't/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jamie wasn't sure what he was expecting when Kevin registered what happened, but it certainly wasn't to have him smirking at him. Jamie decided he'd still apologize, just in case./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm really sorry, please don't kill me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kevin stared at him and then smiled again. Commoners were usually nervous around him, but Jamie was incredibly anxious. It was a little cute, but he felt kind of bad making him scared, and he wasn't even trying. It was just better to comfort him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Relax, I won't kill you. Did you have a question or something?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kevin stood with his arms folded behind his back, which seemed to be a very important kind of posture around here. Reminded of the sign of respect, he put his arms behind his back as well, trying to make up for knocking off his crown./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's okay, did you need something?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jamie did have a question, but he was hoping to confide in the guard because it would be rather embarrassing to explain to Kevin that he couldn't dress him because he was too gay for that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Um, I was just wondering if you needed anything?" Kevin chuckled softly as Jamie folded his hands and smiled nervously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm good, I'll see you tomorrow morning and go over the day's schedule with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At the mention of this so-called work, Kevin didn't seem too happy about it but brought his face back to a slight smile. A big part of being royalty was pretending to be in good spirits all the time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Have a good night." Kevin turned around but keeping his eyes on Jamie, then continued on his way, going through a door to his left./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jamie gulped and was jumpy as he turned around to head back to his room, nearly tripping and slamming his face on the floor. His hand was shaking as he turned the knob to walk back into his new room, and in trying to close the door he accidentally slammed it. He uneasily sat on the bed, putting a hand to his face to feel the heat radiating off of it. He could have sworn that Kevin just winked at him as he walked away./p 


	2. Chapter 2

His first night in the castle Jamie had decided to use his full range of fanciness that he had been given. The pajamas he was given were light and incredibly comfortable, and he found that when he laid on his bed it was the most luxurious thing he'd ever slept on. Unfortunately, since his bed was so comfortable, he found it was very hard to wake up, and even then get up. Finally, he forced himself two inches off the bed and looked at the digital clock on his dresser. It was about fifteen minutes after he was supposed to wake Kevin up.

It took him a moment to register the gravity of the situation, and then he flung himself out of bed and hurriedly changed into the clean suit provided. He ran into his bathroom and brushed his teeth for about ten seconds before running to the door and stepping into the hall. Though running would have been the best way to get to Kevin quickly, he acknowledged that it wasn't very fancy to bound down the halls when late. His alternative was to keep his arms behind his back again and power walk to the room he suspected was Kevin's. He had reason to believe so, judging by the fact it was a very large door and there was a plaque on it that said "His Highness Prince Kevin".

Jamie pushed the door open slightly, a little nervous, checking to see if he was awake. The door creaked as he peered in, and he hoped it wasn't too loud. He was expecting to see an indignant Kevin, upset that he was late and glaring at him. However he was still asleep, his arm hanging over the edge of the bed and he was snoring slightly. It was actually rather adorable, him sleeping peacefully with bed head in his face. He walked into the room and stood over him, reaching down to gently shake his shoulder.

"C'mon Sir, it's time to get up." When he didn't get a response, he shook him a little rougher. This time only elicited a slight grunt.

A few seconds later he rolled over and stretched his arms above his head, yawning then opening his eyes. He sat up groggily, forcing himself to crawl out of bed.

"Uh, good morning my liege. Did you sleep well?" He rubbed his eyes with his fists and blinked a couple times.

"Ngh, yeah." He looked over to his clock, inspecting the time.

"I was supposed to be up twenty minutes ago, what happened?" Being late on his first day wasn't good, so he figured it wouldn't be too bad if he fibbed a little.

"Uh, you wouldn't get up."

Kevin groaned and forced himself out of bed, hugging his arms as he tried to muster the energy to get changed. He trudged over to his closet and pulled out the outfit that he was wearing last night. He set them on the bed and was about to change. Jamie remembered what he was told yesterday that he was supposed to dress him, and he never got to ask if he really had to. He walked over to grab the jacket and began to zip it open, preparing himself to put it on Kevin. When he looked up he saw the prince staring at him in confusion. Maybe that dressing part was an old rule. He slowly set it back down on the bed and stepped back.

"Right, um, bye!" Jamie walked backwards to the door and stepped out into the hall to wait for Kevin to get dressed.

He leaned against the wall as he waited, and was then met with the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the hallway. Whoever it was seemed to mistake Jamie's figure for Kevin.

"Majesty, your majesty! I found some eviden-" He cut himself off when he realized he wasn't talking to the prince.

"You're not Majesty." Jamie corrected his posture as he looked the man over, and was particularly curious about his fry-like hair.

"What is it this time?" Kevin sighed as he walked out of his room, looking as perfect as he did the night before. It was hard to believe that a few minutes ago his hair was a rat's nest and he could barely open his eyes.

"I have found reasonable evidence for the gem nymphs being real! This photograph shows-"

"Ronaldo, how many times have you come to me with this news and how many times has it been fake?"

"No seriously, this purple one is literally shifting into-"

Kevin massaged his temples and beckoned for Jamie to follow him down the hall. Jamie looked back at the man as he kept trying to get Kevin's attention.

"Uhh, who was that?"

"Local kook. Well, his title is 'Paranormal Investigator' but it's not really real. He's kinda just like an annoying plant."

"Huh?"

"His job is pretty much fake, but he's really into it. Anyways, we have a meeting to discuss tensions with a neighbouring kingdom." Jamie observed the annoyance on his face at the mention of both those things. It was clear he wasn't very glad about what this meeting would entail.

"Well, I hope it goes well."

Kevin looked back at him as they walked, smiling at his consideration. When they were hiring a butler for him he was expecting some old man that wouldn't talk to him, but Jamie was sweet and very kind. A breath of fresh air in the stuffy castle.

"Thanks. You're so kind." Jamie beamed at his compliment. As if there was nothing else Kevin could do to make Jamie crush on him harder.

When they walked into the room they were greeted with a room full of people who all looked disinterested in being there and each other. After a quick glance at the clock, Kevin can see that he's a minute late, a death sentence for someone of such high status. They were all busy talking amongst themselves and didn't even notice that Kevin had walked in. He stood behind his chair, and Jamie stood next to him, watching him. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, quiet please."

He sat down and began to talk, causing Jamie to realize there was nothing for him to do here. No one had provided a chair next to Kevin, which meant he'd be standing the whole time. He just had to stand next to his chair, and be silent.

Since he lived in the same kingdom as them he was trying to listen and be aware of what was going on, but he didn't account for the extreme boring that would result in listening. He could pick out a few sentences about 'what to do about this' and etc., etc. All he could really put together was that a neighbouring kingdom belonging to someone named Stevonnie wasn't all too happy with them, and Kevin seemed very upset and dismissive at any mention of why they were so mad at him.

After about a half hour of standing there, counting all the tiles on the floor, and trying to remember the lyrics to a song in his head, it appeared that they weren't getting anywhere and the meeting was adjourned. Everyone got up from their chairs and began to converse with each other, and Kevin was planning to talk to Jamie but was interrupted by his advisor, further discussing the problem.

Jamie stood idly by watching them talk, and got more and more confused every second. No matter what angle he looked at it he wasn't able to piece anything together. If he wanted to know what was going on, he was going to have to ask about it. He cleared his throat subtly, and they looked at him.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Uh, forgive me for living under a rock but, why are there such high tensions with this Stevonnie person?" Kevin's face went blank, and his advisor looked at him amused.

"Go on. Tell him."

"I, I don't want to," Kevin spoke like a child who didn't want to explain how he trashed the house. The advisor spoke for him instead.

"A few months ago at a ball Gumby here flirted with them, unaware of their royal status, then tripped, spilt punch all over himself, and in order to maintain balance grabbed onto Stevonnie's suit, it slipped out of his hand, and he fell on the table. No one else really knows about it because he refused to let anyone talk about it because he was embarrassed."

Kevin glared intensely at his advisor, upset at him for actually telling him the story. The tensions were already high and reliving his biggest humiliation didn't make him feel any better about it. Jamie couldn't help but snicker at it, and Kevin's glare switched to him.

"Sorry, sorry. It's a little funny." Kevin's face heated up at that. He liked Jamie a lot, and he didn't want him to know how idiotic he was.

"It's not funny! Stop telling him things! And I'm not like Gumby, by the way."

His advisor also laughed at him, and Kevin stared at the floor. The facade of professionalism peeled back to reveal an absolute dork who had gotten his kingdom a little too close to war because he was such a clumsy oaf. His bashful expression was pretty cute, Jamie had to admit it. However, Kevin seemed done with this topic and ready to leave.

"Okay Jamie, let's go." Kevin grabbed Jamie's wrist and guided him to the door of the meeting room.

Jamie smiled awkwardly at the people in the room as they were leaving, not daring to rip his arm away from Kevin's grip. None of the people seemed to care about Kevin leading him out, but a certain paranormal investigator was paying attention to how quickly Kevin and Jamie were becoming close. Kevin never touched his old butler, or even wanted him to accompany him anywhere. But with Jamie, he certainly had no aversion to it.

–

From every description people gave him about Kevin, one thing that was consistent was how he was distant and uncaring. At first glance, Jamie could understand, but as his first day of work went on he could tell that just wasn't true. He talked to Jamie as if they were friends just hanging out. He was a butler, a servant, but Kevin conversed with him as if he'd known him for a long time. The one thing Jamie didn't get was that Kevin was supposed to ask him to do things, and hadn't asked him to do anything. So far that day aside from taking Kevin's clothes to and from the laundry room and tidying up his bedroom Kevin hadn't asked for anything besides his company.

Most of the remainder of the day was taken up by standing next to Kevin in his office. He had his head propped up on his fist and signed his name on about five hundred different pieces of paperwork. Every few minutes he started leaning forward slowly and his eyelids would start to fall, then he would pull back and jolt himself awake. He'd been trying to keep himself awake by eating some snacks he had hidden in his desk drawer, and at dinner time he waved Jamie away, letting him go eat while he just kept working.

"You can go eat, you know. I'll be here." Kevin rubbed his eyes as he stared at the paper on his desk.

Jamie wasn't sure if he was allowed to go pretty much anywhere without Kevin, or vice versa. After all, his job title was a personal butler and he was instructed to always stand next to him. He was Kevin's right-hand man and was assigned to accompany him practically everywhere. But, Kevin was insistent that Jamie go eat, and so he complied.

–

The dining room was as ornate and fancy as the rest of the castle, and so was the food. Of course, Jamie didn't expect anything less, but he was still surprised. Maybe it was due to never living in a castle before.

Unfortunately, it seemed the other workers in the castle didn't care about conversations and treasured awkward silence. Since Jamie was new here, he decided to make an attempt to socialize, but it was met with disinterest. The cook came out with the food, setting it out for everyone. When he set down some plates in front of Jamie, he tried to greet him.

"Thank you…Lars." Jamie observed the small name tag he was wearing, trying to be as friendly as possible.

He was met with the man looking at him confused, not understanding his attempt at friendship. Lars rolled his eyes and continued bringing food to the rest of the people at the table.

The people around him looked at him with odd expressions at his pathetic conversation attempt. Jamie had been told throughout the media his entire life that one thing consistent with royalty was politeness, but just a simple thank you was apparently not as nice as he thought. He cleared his throat and stared at his lap, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Jamie had finished his food quickly and couldn't bear sitting in silence. He had grown up in a large family, and dinner was always accompanied with talking about what had happened that day. Yet the longer he sat there, the more it became evident that he wasn't welcome there. He tried to get up as quietly and discreetly as possible, but he failed to factor in how much the chairs screeched when they rubbed against the floor. For the first time, all the eyes in the room were on him since he thanked the cook. He decided it wasn't worth embarrassing himself further, and made to leave the room.

When he closed the door behind him and made it into the hallway he breathed a sigh of relief leaning against the door. After sufficiently embarrassing himself he decided he could just go back to Kevin and stand for another two hours, but on his way there he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid! You're the brat's new butler, right?" The lady who had tapped his shoulder was holding a bag with a picture of an envelope on it.

"Barb!" Jamie immediately recognized the former mail woman from his town. "Uh, you mean the prince?" She shook her head at Jamie not getting her joke.

"Yeah, are ya?"

"Yes, do you need to talk to him? He's in his office." She dismissed this idea with a wave of her hand.

"Nope, I just have some mail for him." She leaned in closer to Jamie and jabbed her elbow into Jamie's ribs.

"And giving him his mail and messages is /your job/, kid."

She stood back and dug into the bag, and then pulled out a few envelopes. She handed them to him and then clipped her bag shut.

"Alright, have a good night, kiddo!" Rather than argue that he was twenty years old, he decided to go and deliver the mail to his monarch.

Jamie opened the door, expecting Kevin to greet him, but he was passed out on his desk, snoring lightly. He walked towards him as quietly as possible and set the envelopes next to him on top of some paperwork. Waking him up was probably the better thing to do, but he did look like he deserved this sleep.

He reached over to shake his shoulder, but Kevin beat him to it. He raised his head off the desk and a piece of paper that was stuck to his forehead fluttered off. Kevin pushed himself out of his chair and stood up, adjusted his crown, and then looked to Jamie.

"You're back." He yawned. "What's up?" Jamie pointed to the envelopes he left on the desk.

"Uh, you've got some mail." Kevin glanced behind him and counted the letters.

"I'll read 'em tomorrow. I'm gonna go to sleep, c'mon."

–

He was told about his butler duties the previous night and even had a paper detailing them, but Jamie still felt unprepared for the final responsibility of the night. His last job of the night was standing next to Kevin in his room until he fell asleep. He figured it was for protecting him, but there was a guard stationed outside Kevin's door at night that would have prevented that anyway. Though the guard was Derrick, and from the first impression he gave him, he couldn't care less if Kevin was attacked in his sleep. In fact, Jamie felt like he would be the person to attach him.

Regardless of the reason, this part of the job was incredibly awkward. It already felt intrusive to stand next to him for the whole day, and now he would have to be next to him as he fell asleep. After Kevin had showered and changed into his silk pajamas he immediately flopped onto his bed.

"Butler, tuck me in," Kevin spoke in a fake authoritative voice, making a joke about Jamie's position.

He laughed a little, but though he was done laughing and the joke was over, Kevin was still lying there and was making no attempt to actually pull the blankets over himself. Jamie shuffled forward to the foot of the bed and seized the blankets, then pulled them over Kevin.

"Night, Jamie."

"Uh night, Your Highness."

When he was fully covered, he turned over to lean on his side, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. Jamie stood back and watched him slowly slip out of consciousness. At first, he thought watching him sleep would be creepy, but it didn't feel too weird when he was actually doing it. It actually felt peaceful, seeing his torso rise and fall slightly as he breathed was sort of relaxing. The sight was actually starting to make him feel drowsy, and since Kevin was already asleep, there was no other reason to be there.

Before leaving, he noticed some of Kevin's hair in his face. He stepped forward and reached over to push it out of his eyes, but stopped when he heard a sound come from the hallway. It probably wasn't someone who was going to get him in trouble, or at least he hoped. Though just in case it was, he quietly opened and closed the door, heading off for his room.


End file.
